Camera and photography shops
List of camera and photography shops. See also list of camera and photography museums. This is a list of photography shops that sell classic cameras, used equipment, second hand equipment, accessories... The aim of this list is to make easier the search of collectible and classic cameras and to enjoy visiting this shops while you are travelling. Please, check actual address and opening times in the website before going to the shop. =Europe= Austria Vienna * Leica Shop, Westbahnstr. 40, 1070 Vienna. :Authorized Leica dealer. Large selection of vintage cameras and equipment from Leica and other brands. * Photo Börse, Lerchenfelder Str. 62-64, 1080 Vienna. :Large selection of new and used analogue and digital equipment and vintage camera. Czech Republic Prague * Centrum FotoŠkoda, Vodičkova 37, Praha 1. : New and used equipment, accessories, darkroom, lenses, film cameras and lenses... * Aaron, Ječná 32, Praha 2. : New digital cameras, bags, tripods, lenses, filters and other accessories... :M42ring :Special ring adapter. : Denmark Copenhagen * Photografica, Skindergade 41, 1159 Copenhagen K : New and used analogue and digital equipment, accessories, darkroom, lenses, Lomography. France Paris * Antique Cameras, 8 Rue de Miromesnil, 75008 Paris. : Large selection of classic cameras. * Bièvres International Photofair, Place de la Mairie, Bièvres (15km of Paris). : Only once a year, every first weekend of June. Antiques and second hand market. Traders and buyers from around the world. Classic cameras, lenses, accessories, rare pieces of equipment, images, books and all kinds of goodies, whether for film or digital equipment. * Boulevard Beaumarchais, 3e, 4e and 11e arrondissement of Paris. : In this boulevard you can find several new and classic camera shops, such as BG Photo, La Maison du Leica, Le grand format, Odean Occasions, Photo Beaumarchais... * Ciné Photo Gobelins, 72 Avenue des Gobelins, 75013 Paris. : Large selection of classic 35 mm and medium format cameras. * Photo Ciné Vidéo Alexandre, 6 Rue Monge, 75005 Paris. * Photo Suffren, 45, avenue de Suffren, 75007 Paris. : Leica and Rollei specialist. Also offers repair of large format equipment like Linhof, Sinar and Copal shutters. Germany Berlin * ASA90, Fuldastr. 55, 12043 Berlin. : Used analogue cameras, super 8 cameras, projectors and all kinds of equipment. They offer introductory courses (in German) and one can even rent a camera or a projector. * Flohmarkt am Mauerpark, Bernauer Str. 63-64, 13355 Berlin. : Sundays 9:00-17:00. Best Berlin's flea market to find old second hand cameras. Lots of classic German and Soviet cameras. * Foto Braune, Karl-Marx-Str. 7, 12043 Berlin. : Analog and digital cameras, second hand and new cameras, lenses, filters, tripods, bags... Super 8 cameras, projectors, films, repair service... * Foto Leistenschneider, Grolmanstr. 36, 10623 Berlin; Schloßstr. 96, 12163 Berlin. : Old and new cameras, digital and analog, flashes, lenses, projectors, video, accessories, enlargers, rent... They also have a studio and a lab. Formerly known as "Wüstefeld". * Foto Meyer, Welserstr. 1, 10777 Berlin; Viktoria-Luise-Platz 6, 10777 Berlin. : Digital and analog cameras, bags, tripods, lenses, filters, photo paper, chemistry... Also camera rental service and workshops. * Fotoimpex, Alte Schönhauser Str. 32b, 10119 Berlin. : The analogue photography specialists. Films, photopapers, chemistry, lab equipment, professional lab. * Foto Objektiv, Zossener Str. 37, 10961 Berlin. * Louis@Nicéphore Fotopioniere, Karl-Marx-Allee 87, 10243 Berlin. : Professional, archival and presentation solutions, as well as cameras, lenses, lighting equipment and lots of accessories. * Fotoshop Haase & Hinze, Adamstr. 45, 13595 Berlin. : Used photo equipment, new equipment. * Foto Video Günther, Karl-Marx-Str. 192, 12055 Berlin. : Analogue and digital cameras, tripods, lighting equipment, filters, lenses, bags. * Foto Video Hess, Kaiser-Friedrich-Str. 87, 10585 Berlin. : Second hand cameras, new cameras, darkroom equipment, accessories. Camera seminars, rental service. * Foto Schilling, Kantstr. 87, 10627 Berlin. : Used cameras and lenses, equipment, repair service. * Kamera Service Ostkreuz, Neue Bahnhofstr. 6, 10245 Berlin. : Used cameras, lenses and projectors (GDR models), repair service. * Meister Camera, Fasanenstr. 71, 10719 Berlin. : Leica specialist since 1925. New and second hand Leica cameras and accessories. * Photo-Stade, Augsburger Str. 33, 10789 Berlin. : Collectible used cameras, rare pieces. Used cameras for large sizes, antique view cameras, lenses, and cameras for professional photographers. Cologne * Foto Gregor, Neumarkt 32-34, 50667 Cologne : Large selection of new and used cameras and equipment. Also offer a rental service and a photo studio. * Foto Lambertin, three shops in Cologne: : Foto Lambertin, An der Rechtschule 1, Profi Shop Lambertin, Wallrafplatz and Kamera Paradies Lambertin, Domplatte (next to the Cologne Cathedral) : Extensive selection of new and second hand cameras and equipment. Dresden * Foto Krüger, Schandauer Str. 69, 01277 Dresden. : DDR (GDR) cameras, lenses and accessories. * Foto Wolf, Bautzner Landstr.11b, 01324 Dresden. : Analogue and digital cameras, used cameras, lenses and accessories. Frankfurt * GM Foto, Taunusstr. 47, 60329 Frankfurt. : Digital cameras, tripods, lighting equipment, filters, lenses, bags for the professional photographer. Also offers a rental service and rent studios. * Foto Brell, Kaiserstr. 50, 60329 Frankfurt. : Large selection of used and antique cameras, lenses and accessories. * Foto Rahn, Am Salzhaus 2, 60311 Frankfurt. : Authorized Leica dealer. Used and new Leica cameras. Organises frequently hammer-auctions of equipment and photos. * Plaubel, Carl-Zeiss-Str. 5, 60388 Frankfurt. : Manufacturer of large format cameras. Sells large format equipment from Horseman, Toyo but also Schneider and Rodenstock lenses. Repair service for Plaubel and other large format cameras and shutters. * Stutech, Tilsiter Str. 10, 60487 Frankfurt. : Digital cameras, tripods, lighting equipment, filters, lenses, bags, for professional photographers. Hamburg * Meister Camera, Eppendorfer Landstr. 64, 20249 Hamburg. : Leica specialist since 1925. New and second hand Leica cameras and accessories. * Photohaus Colonnaden, Große Theaterstr. 45, 20354 Hamburg : Specialized in dealing with high-quality photographic equipment - new and used. Munich * Heidi Foto, Fürstenriederstr. 62, 80686 Munich : New and used analogue and digital equipment. Also offers a rental service including analogue Rolleiflex cameras and slide projectors. * Foto-Werkstatt Gerard Wiener, Landwehrstr. 12, 80336 Munich. : Renowned repair shop for classic cameras. Nuremberg * SH photo / Photo Arsenal, Pillenreutherstr. 27, 90459 Nuremberg. : New and second hand cameras, lenses and accessories. Italy Rome *ars-imago, Viale Giuseppe Mazzini 88, 00195 Rome : Specialized in analogue photography. New and used darkroom equipment, accessories, films, chemicals, papers, Impossible and Lomography products, etc. Workshops and different services like film processing and rental service for cameras. Netherlands Rotterdam * Fotohandel Delfshaven / MK Optics, Voorhaven 8, 3024RM Rotterdam. : Vintage camera's and lenses. Spain Barcelona * ARPI, La Rambla 38-40, 08002 Barcelona. : New equipment, clearances, second hand, collectibles, musem. * Casanova Foto, Ronda Universitat 35, 08007 Barcelona; Pelai 18, 08018 Barcelona. : Digital cameras, analog cameras, SLR, rangefinder, pinholes, lenses, medium and large format, flashes, films, darkroom, video, accessories... Madrid * Fotocasión, Calle Ribera de Curtidores 22, 28005 Madrid. : New and old cameras and accessories. Digital, analog, SLR, TLR, rangefinder, cine and classic cameras. Darkroom, chemistry, paper, films, books, enlargers, accessories... * FotoGanga, Ronda de Toledo 28, 28005 Madrid. : Classic and new cameras, paper, films, enlargers, chemistry and lots of accessories. * Galeote, Callejón de Preciados 2, 28013 Madrid. : Classic and new cameras, lenses, flashes, tripods, filters, underwater, projectors, films, accessories. * Pibe, Calle de la Bolsa 11, 28012 Madrid. : SLR, lightmeters, films... 8mm films. * El Rastro, Madrid. : Sundays 9:00-15:00. In Spain's most popular flea market it's very easy to find antique or second hand cameras and accessories. Sweden Stockholm * Brunos Bildverkstad, Västerlånggatan 36, 11129 Stockholm, +46-84116219. : Analog and digital, new and used -- cameras, film, polaroids, chemistry, paper, accessories. Processes C41 and B/W inhouse. * Schönherrs Foto, Upplandsgatan 16, Stockholm. : Analog and digital, new and used -- cameras, film, chemistry, paper, accessories. Camera repairs. * LP-Foto, Regenringsgatan 83, Stockholm. : Auctions for pretty much anything related to analog photography, but mainly cameras, lenses and other accessories. Typically, four auctions are held each year. Accepts international and online bidders. Also undertakes repairs. Switzerland Basel * Foto Marlin, Aeschenvorstadt 21, 4051 Basel. Digital cameras, used cameras, lenses and accessories. Operates also a studio and a photographic laboratory. Zug *ars-imago, Ägeristr. 5, 6300 Zug Specialized in analogue photography. New and used darkroom equipment, accessories, films, chemicals, papers, Impossible and Lomography products, etc. Workshops and different services like film processing and rental service for cameras. United Kingdom London * Aperture Photographic, 44 Museum Street, London WC1A 1LY. : Photographic specialists in professional camera equipment. Nikon, Canon, Leica and other professional equipment. Camerashop and Cafe. * Mr. Cad, 68 Windmill Road, Croydon, Surrey, CR0 2XP. : Part Exchange specialists, with over 22,000 items. Extensive stocks of all used equipment from 35mm to 10x8 camera's, enlargers and all that goes with them, lenses and all camera accessories. * Camera City, 16 Little Russell Street, London WC1A 2HN. : Camera retail and repairs. * Camera World, 14 Wells Street, London W1T 3PB. : New and used equipment. * Richard Caplan, 25 Bury Street, London SW1Y 6AL. : Leica cameras, used cameras. * Chiswick Camera Centre, 4 Chiswick Terrace, Acton Lane, London W4 5LY. : Cameras, accessories, digital accessories, optics, used equipment. * The Classic Camera, 2 Pied Bull Yard, Bury Place, London WC1A 2JR. : New cameras and used Leica and Nikon cameras and accessories. * Grays of Westminster, 40 Churton Street, Pimlico, London SW1V 2LP. : Grays of Westminster stock the entire range of Nikon digital SLR cameras. Furthermore, a vast amount of second-hand Nikon equipment is on display there. * R. G. Lewis, 29 Southampton Row, London, WC1B 5HL. : London's oldest Leica shop. Second hand cameras, film, repairs. * London Camera Exchange, 98 Strand, London WC2R 0AG. : Digital SLR & compact cameras, 35mm SLR & compact cameras, binoculars, telescopes, tripods. Large range of used equipment. * Peter Loy, 27 Old Gloucester Street, London WC1N 3XX. : Specialist for classic & collectable cameras with 25 year experience. * Nicholas Camera, 15 Camden High Street, London NW1 7JE. : New and second hand equipment. * Photocraft Hampstead, 4 Heath Street, London NW3 6TE. : Photographic dealers, photographers, photo library. * Sendean Cameras, 9-12 St Annes Court, London W1F 0BB. : Repair and service. Cine cameras, medium format, 8mm film, Lomo cameras, light meters, Polaroid, SLR, collectables and rarities, rangefinders, compacts, digital SLR, accessories. * Silverprint, 12 Valentine Place, London SE1 8QH. : Traditional papers, film, digital, alternative processes, chemicals, finishing, portfolio, mounting, storage, darkroom, cameras, accessories, books, DVD. * Teamwork Photo & Digital, 41-42 Foley Street, London W1W 7JN. : Digital cameras and accessories, large format cameras and lenses, video/cine, used equipment. * West End Cameras, 160a Tottenham Court Road, London W1T 7NL. : Accessories, binoculars, cameras, films, lenses, lomography, used equipment. Scotland * Camerabase, 122 Morningside Road, Edinburgh, EH10 4BX. : Cameras bought, sold and repaired. Lenses, cameras, enlargers, tripods, 35mm, 16mm & S8 projectors, 16mm & S8 film cameras, and a wide range of accessories. * Ffordes Photographic, The Kirk, Wester Balblair, By Beauly, Inverness-shire IV4 7BQ : Located in a restored former Free Church. Large selection of new and used cameras and equipment including medium and large format cameras, lenses and darkroom equipment. The North *West Yorkshire Cameras, Leeds :Friendly service, good prices and a wide selection of equipment both new and used. Also run frequent discount promotions on Facebook. =Asia= China Beijing * Wukesong Camera Market also referred to as Beijing Photographic Equipment City (北京摄影器材城 – Běi jīng shè yǐng qì cái chéng). Opened from 8:30 am - 05:30 pm. North of the Wukesong subway station on (Red) Line 1. New and second hand cameras. Hong Kong * Tin Cheung Camera Company, Shop 301, 3/F, K11, 18 Hanoi Road, Tsim Sha Tsui, Kowloon. : A supermarket for new and used cameras. Opened from 11:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m. Monday to Sunday. Japan Tokyo * Map Camera, 1-12-5, Nishi-Shinjuku, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo, 160-0023. : New and second hand cameras. =Oceania= New Zealand Christchurch *Photo & Video International, Shop 9, Merivale Mall, 189 Papanui Rd, Christchurch, New Zealand :New and used equipment, on-site processing. Wellington *Wellington Photographic Supplies, 11-15 Vivian Street, Wellington :New and used equipment, on-site processing. :28 Grey Street, Wellington – small downtown branch store, new equipment only. =Americas= Argentina Buenos Aires * Antique Cameras, Av. Independencia 408, San Telmo, Capital Federal, Buenos Aires. : Antique and second hand cameras, lenses, accessories, old exposure meters, cine cameras... Canada Calgary * The Camera Store, 802 - 11th Ave SW, Calgary, AB, Canada, T2R 0E5. : Mostly new equipment but also modern, vintage, film and digital cameras as well as video equipment. Used equipment, including items on consignment, mostly usable cameras. United States Arizona * Collectible Cameras, 1305 East Northern Avenue. Phoenix, AZ. 85020-4218. Opening hours: Mon-Fri 8:30-16:30. : Modern, vintage, film and digital cameras. From the practical, to the obvious collectible cameras. From the memorable and still useful, to the not-so-memorable but fascinating cameras. California * Camera West, 70-177 Highway 111, Suite #100 Rancho Mirage, CA 92270 and 1255 S. Main Street, Suite #201, Walnut Creek, CA 94596 : New and used 35mm, medium and large format equipment, accessories, instruction, camera maintenance and repair. * Freestyle Photographic Supplies, 5124 Sunset Blvd. Los Angeles CA, 90027, Phone: (800) 292-6137 or (323) 660-3460. Opening hours: Mon-Fri: 9:00am - 6:00pm (PST)and Sat: 9:30am - 4:30pm (PST). : Freestyle Photographic Supplies provides a vast range of traditional black & white photographic and darkroom products readily available. Large stock of cameras, films, and papers and darkroom supplies, plus unique and exclusive hard-to-find items. Provides also mail order service. * Samy's Camera, six locations in California, from San Francisco to Orange County. : Extensive selection of digital SLRs, lenses and point and shoots. The Pro Department carries a wide selection of medium and large format cameras, digital backs, lighting and accessories. Florida * Colonial Photo & Hobby, 634 North Mills Ave., Orlando, FL 32803 : Digital, SLR, point and shoot 35mm, medium format and large format cameras, lenses, lightning and flash equipment and accessories. Massachusetts * EP Levine, LLC 219 Bear Hill Road Waltham, MA 02451. Opening hours: Mon-Fri 8:30a-5:30p Sat 10a-3p. : Large inventory of both new and used photo gear, photo supplies, computers & printers, binoculars, and products for Digital Imaging. Michigan * Norman Camera, 3602 S. Westnedge Ave. Kalamazoo, MI 49008. Opening hours: Mon, Tue, Sat 10:00-18:00; Wed, Thu 10:00-19:00. : Digital and analog cameras, used equipment, darkroom, films, books, binoculars... New York * Adorama Photo, 42 West 18th Street. New York, NY 10011. : Used equipment, cameras & lenses, storage, bags, film & darkroom, filters, video... * B&H Photo, Video & Pro Audio, 420 9th Avenue. New York, NY 10001. : Mainly new equipment, but used cameras and accessories too. * Calumet, 22 W. 22nd Street. New York, NY 10010. : Used equipment, cameras, video, film & darkroom, studio. * Kurland Photo, 460 West Broadway New York, NY, 10012 : Sells new and used Leica, Hasselblad, and Rollei photographic equipment. * Cameta Camera, 253 Broadway. Amityville, NY 11701. : Used and new equipment. SLR cameras, lenses, flashes, teleconverters, rangefinder cameras. * Koh's Camera, 2662 Jerusalem Ave. North Bellmore NY 11710. : New and used cameras but also accessories, tripods and studio lightning. * Photo Source Ltd, Cox Bldg, Suite 117, 36 St Paul Street, Rochester, NY 14604 Ohio * Igor's Camera Exchange, 34194 Aurora Road, Suite 119 Cleveland, Ohio 44139. : Large selection of used cameras, lenses and related photographic equipment for Professionals, Amateurs and Collectors. They specialized in Large Format cameras and lenses, Medium Format, Leica, Nikon, Canon, Motion Picture Equipment, Binoculars and Collectibles cameras and lenses. * Midwest Photo Exchange, 3313 North High Street Columbus, Ohio 43202. : Large selection of digital and film cameras. Including medium and large format cameras and lenses, lightning, flashes and accessories. Pennsylvania * Pittsburgh Camera Exchange, 529 East Ohio St. Pittsburgh, PA 15212. : Cameras, books, projectors, vintage, film... Tennessee * Thompson Photo Products, 2019 Middlebrook Pike. Knoxville, TN 37921. Opening hours: Mon-Sat 9:00-17:00. : Since 1902. Professional & used equipment, digital... * PSU Film & Video , 2804 Bransford Avenue, Nashville, TN 37204 : Specializing in film photography and darkroom supplies since 1976 Washington * CameraTechs Inc., 2034 NW Market St., Seattle, WA 98107. Opening hours: Monday-Friday 10am – 6pm, Saturday 10am – 4pm. : Repairing most kinds of cameras and camera accessories, ranging from digital formats to 35mm, medium and large format film equipment but also buys, sells and consigns used camera equipment. * Kenmore Camera, 18031 67th Ave NE, Kenmore, WA 98028. Opening hours: Mon-Fri 9:00-19:00, Sat 9:00-17:00, Sun 12:00-17:00. : New and used equipment, cameras, lenses, filters, accessories, film, video, darkroom, books... =Links= *UK camera shops, Information about camera shops, cameras & photography in the United Kingdom. *Camera Shops, at Photo.net. Category:Institutions Category:Germany Category:Netherlands Category:UK Category:Spain Category:Czechoslovakia Category:Japan Category:USA Category:Argentina